Pridel
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Pridel is known for its oversimplification of consonants and of the syllabic structure of words. Phonology All words are stressed on the last syllable. Consonants Some consonants are assimilated, while others simply disappear. Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are two gender of nouns: masculine and feminine. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural, and to four cases, viz.: #Nominative / Accusative (subject of stative verbs / direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Genitive (possessive) #Ergative (subject of action verbs) Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives follow the same declension as nouns. Examples: mup "new", kamt "great" Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-el-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kamt' "large", kamtel "larger" *'mup' "new", mupel "newer" *'pun' "good", punel "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-ew-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kamt' "large", kamtew "the largest" *'mup' "new", mupew "the newest" *'pun' "good", punew "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iw' "this" (very near) *'shit' "this" (not so near) *'gir' "that" (far) Interrogative *'yi' "what" *'nu' "who" *'gur' "which" *'ne' "how" *'tir' "where" *'tu' "when" Relative *'yi' "that" *'nu' "who" Indefinite *'kanu' "some", "any" *'manu' "no", "none" *'uttu' "all", "every" *'yet' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 sal *1 han *2 te *3 dewel *4 gedel *5 wagu *6 sihew *7 wadi *8 hedu *9 mupi *10 taw *11 hattas *12 tuttas *13 deltas *14 goltas *15 wagtas *16 sidtas *17 wadtas *18 hedtas *19 muptas *20 padi *21 padi han *30 dade *40 gohade *50 vagade *60 siwde *70 wadade *80 udade *90 mupade *100 wanu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 ban *2 wik *3 daw *4 god *5 wag *6 siw *7 waden *8 udep *9 mupam *10 taven Conjunctions Coordinating *'hish' "for" *'gi', goy "and" *'ha' "nor" *'wat' "but" *'ho' "or" *'yad' "yet" *'wan' "so" Correlative *'hap … gi … ' "both … and … " *'ho … ho … ' "either … or … " *'hen … hen … ' "neither … nor … " *'wu … vat … ' "not … but … " *'wu … dapa … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tiwe' "after" *'dot' "although" *'wi' "if" *'wad' "unless" *'uk' "so that" *'wada' "therefore" *'sha' "in spite of", "despite" *'hish' "because" Verbs Verb forms are stressed on the ending. Sample Conjugation: petil "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pet-i-l "see", both in stative and in action conjugations. In the stative conjugation the meaning is something like "to be able to see", "have the sense of vision", while in the action conjugation it properly means "to see (something)". Stative Conjugation Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Participle =Present = *'pet-i-ad' =Perfective = *'pet-i-sh' =Imperfective = *'pet-i-tiw' =Pluperfect = *'pet-i-lan' =Future = *'pet-i-dol' =Future Perfect = *'pet-i-let' Imperative Active Conjugation Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Participle =Present = *'pet-i-yew' =Perfective = *'pet-i-shey' =Imperfective = *'pet-i-tey' =Pluperfect = *'pet-i-lay' =Future = *'pet-i-doy' =Future Perfect = *'pet-i-ley' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Pridel. Sample *"Utésh nanésh mewiá replésh, she tekmtetú dji telihdúsh. Yewen djiminá leshwé dji gahashhé, dji tipiná eshél han uholú wi ishpeldú hantetí." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''